Millionaires
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: 'Singing our hearts out, standing on chairs, spending our time like we are millionaires' Lacus, Rene and their friends don't need money; not when they have each other. Oneshot, AU, LacusxRene yaoi. sort of a songfic? Rated T for drinking and crime


**_(A/Ns: I wrote this at 1am... idek. So, this is based off the song Millionaires by The Script and the video. It's not really a songfic, but I guess it could be considered that. I highly recommend you watch the video, just to get an idea of where this takes place. Oh, and just so you know (idk how traffic/roads work in America sorry) a double yellow line is an area where you're not allowed to park. Okay, so Lacus and Rene don't get nearly enough screen time and I ship them so damn hard, so I just had to include them. This is a modern day human AU, I guess they're all 18/19. Sorry, Yuu kinda like... doesn't exist, so Mika might be a bit out of character, but I think I got him down alright. As I said, this came to me late asf, so it's probably cringy asf but also adorable. This is not a lemon, just a lot of fluff._**

 ** _Please review and let me know what you think! It makes the writer very happy :D If enough people want me to, I could probably add another couple of chapters to this, but for now it stands as a one-shot._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Seraph of the End, the characters, the song lyrics or Haribo)_**

 **Millionaires**

 _Singing our hearts out_

 _Standing on chairs_

 _Spending our time_

 _Like we are millionaires_

 _Laughing our heads off_

 _The two of us there_

 _Spending our time_

 _Like we are millionaires_

 _~ Millionaires / The Script ~_

"Hey! You rotten kids! Get out of here!"

Lacus grabbed René by his wrist, hastily yanking him from the store and racing down the street. The second they reached their usual bridge, they dove undercover, the night lights hopefully leaving them concealed from the police.

"You didn't get anything?" René asked, his tone clearly showing his lack of confidence in Lacus.

"No," Lacus sighed disappointedly, "She spotted me the second I put my hand on that bottle. Sorry."

Staring off into the distance, René muttered nonchalantly, "No… it's fine."

A cold, bitter breeze ripped through into the area where they sat, the night air breaking past their jackets.

Lacus shivered obviously, shuffling closer to René and dropping his head onto the other's shoulder. Wordlessly, René glanced down at him, pulling his leather jacket to the side slightly and wrapping it tightly around Lacus' shoulder.

"It's so cold…" Lacus commented through his chattering teeth, the air biting at his skin.

"The others will be here soon," René stated, "We'll go somewhere else."

"Mkay," Lacus responded quietly, moving closer to René by an inch more, just to feel the warmth of his body.

Despite the circumstances, it was still content. It was almost as if they wanted to nothing to interrupt them.

However, a few seconds later, the blaring lights of a car crept quickly around the corner; the sound of tyres grating against the road gradually loudening. A few seconds later, a black, beaten car sped around the corner, braking abruptly.

Lacus and René both perked up at the same time, paranoid that they'd been caught as René subconsciously placed an arm protectively in front of Lacus.

"Relax," Lacus chuckled lightly, standing up and breaking past René's restraint, "It's only them."

"Hey~" one of them called, rolling down the window and honking the horn, "You two were sitting awfully close there~"

"Shut up Ferid," René retorted, glaring at the other as he approached the car and stood behind Lacus, "Where are we going?"

In response, the other passenger door swung open, Crowley stepping out with a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a sealed can of lager in his hand.

"We've found a new store on the corner by the lake," he elaborated, "Ferid seems fairly confident in his idea, so I guess that's what we're going with."

"Aw, Crowley~" Ferid pouted, "Why don't you ever trust me?"

Before Crowley could reply, another softer voice from the back of the car intervened, "Why would anyone trust you?"

Ferid exhaled exhaustedly, throwing his arms up dramatically, "Now you too, Mika dear~?"

"Please stop calling me that…" Mika groaned from the back seat, scooting along to allow room for Lacus and René.

"Get in," Crowley instructed, changing the subject. With one hand, he plucked the finished cigarette from between his lips and threw it across the ground recklessly, the other hand chucking the can of beer over to the couple.

In one swift movement, René caught the drink, opening it and taking a swig before passing it to Lacus. Accepting the drink, Lacus began downing it almost immediately, climbing into the small yet adequate car and squeezing up close next to Mika.

"So, Mika," he started, licking his lips and passing the beer back to René, "How are you finding it hanging around with us on the streets all the time, eh?"

Mika hesitated for a moment, before replying simply, "It's fine."

"Hm… I'm still a bit worried about you…" Lacus countered uneasily, "But if you insist you're better here… well, I don't blame you."

The car fell into silence, before Crowley leaned forward, switching the radio on and turning the volume up to the maximum. Quickly, the song on the radio switched, the soft tone of a guitar tuning in with the lyrics

 _'_ _They're kicking us out saying it's time to go._

 _We're leaning on each other trying to beat the cold._

 _I carry your shoes and I'll give you my coat.'_

Straight away, Ferid and Crowley rolled all of the windows down and letting the music out into the open.

As they drove through the city - with music blaring out of the windows - many people glared at them, shaking their heads at them as the known delinquents of the city.

Once the song reached the third verse, Crowley and Ferid both stuck their heads out of the window, chanting the lyrics as loud as they could out of the window.

"LOOK AT US IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING, IF TIME WAS MONEY YEH WE'D BE WORTH A FORTUNE!" Ferid and Crowley sang together, only earned more dissatisfied looks from the city residents walking by.

Lacus grinned, crawling onto René's lap and rolling down his window, yelling along to the next part, "I SWEAR YOU AIN'T THINK YOU'RE RICH, YOU COULD HAVE HALF A MILLION BUT YOU CAN'T BUY THIS TIME!"

"You got the words wrong," René deadpanned from underneath him, glaring up at him weakly when Lacus threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Oh well," Lacus shrugged, grinning down at René, "Come onnn, sing the chorus with us. You too, Mika!"

Both René and Mika shook their heads at each other, smiling slightly at each other before reluctantly joining in and only irritating the public more.

Just as the song ended and the windows rolled down, Ferid pulled up onto the side of the street, the car parked directly in the middle of double yellow lines.

"That's the store," Crowley announced, turning around to the others in the back, "You ready?"

"Yep!" Lacus replied eagerly, kicking the door open and climbing off René, the other following him shortly after.

As casually as they could, the 5 all walked into the shop, scanning the shelves and pulling off bags of crips discreetly. Subtly, they shoved them underneath their coats, continuing to wander the shop.

Just as they reached the alcohol section, Lacus grabbed a bag of Haribos, stuffing them into his pocket unnoticeably and catching up to the others.

"This is when we run," Crowley whispered, "Just grab what you want and get out."

The others nodded, glancing over their shoulders one more time before diving for the shelves.

Hastily, Ferid grabbed two bottles of wine, Crowley next to him snatching several bottles of beer and clutching them tightly to his chest. As they began running, the store clerk yelling at them, Mika swiftly picked up a bottle of Vodka from the shelf, chasing after the others and dashing out of the store.

About a metre behind them, René and Lacus were on their way out, René with two bottles of spirits and Lacus holding a few bottles of WKD.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the clerk screamed at them, grabbing Lacus by the hood of his jacket and stopping him from leaving with the others.

Wordlessly, René turned in his heel, raising a foot and delivering a harsh kick to the clerk's stomach, watching as they fell to the floor.

He grabbed Lacus' wrist, yanking the other out of the store and leading the rest of the group as they dove into the car again, slamming the doors shut. The tyres screeched against the road as Ferid pulled away recklessly.

"That was close," Crowley commented, rolling his window down an inch and gazing out into the night.

"You need to be more careful," René scolded, at which Lacus simply pouted, his head lulling onto René's shoulder again in some sort of apology.

Only a few minutes later, the group pulled up to a park, driving the car onto the lawn before coming to a stop.

"What's the time?" René questioned, brushing Lacus off his shoulder and stepping out of the car.

"Just gone 3am," Mika answered, dropping onto one of the swings and cracking open the Vodka.

"Slow down, Mika~" Ferid teased. Smirking at the blonde, he seated himself in the swing next to him. "We've got all night after all~"

"Don't be annoying, Ferid," Crowley sighed, leaning on the metal bars with beer. He removed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting up before passing the pack to Ferid.

Meanwhile, Lacus and René both grabbed a bottle of WKD each, climbing up onto one of the climbing frames. René perched on one of the bars, Lacus lying across his lap with an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Get off me," René muttered, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. He breathed out heavily, tendrils of smoke dissipating into the air.

"No need to be so pushy," Lacus sulked, sitting up just a bit so that he was still leaning on the other's shoulder. René sighed, bringing a hand up and brushing his fingers through Lacus' hair.

Lacus smiled contently, pulling out a pack of filter paper and rolling a cigarette. A minute later, he stuck it between his teeth, holding a hand out expectantly to René.

Immediately, René took out a lighter, holding it up to Lacus as the other lit up, breathing out a thin stream of smoke and chuckling lightly.

"What is it?" René asked nonchalantly.

Lacus pulled away for a moment, the late night breeze brushing through his hair. Slowly, he stuck a hand into his pocket, ripping open the pack of Haribos and pulling one out.

"Hey René," he started, gazing up into the others eyes. A genuine smile twitched at his lips, the cigarette still dangling loosely from his fingers. "Hold out your hand."

Questioningly, René did as he was told, holding out his left hand.

Lacus removed his hand from his pocket, a single Haribo ring held between his thumb and forefinger. Ever so slightly, René's eyes widened as Lacus' hand edged closer,

"Hey René. Will you marry me?"

Before René could even respond, Lacus slipped the ring onto his fourth finger, their eyes connecting for a brief moment.

"Okay," René accepted quietly, placing a finger underneath Lacus' chin and bringing his face up to his, "When the time comes, we'll do it. I promise."

Eagerly, Lacus planted his lips onto René's, his tongue sliding past the other's as they explored each other's mouths passionately; a fresh taste of nicotine lingering in the kiss.

"Hey, loverbirds~" Ferid called over to them teasingly, interrupting them and earning a sharp glare from René, "No need to look so annoyed at me. The surprise is ready~"

Reluctantly, Lacus and René parted, hopping off of the climbing frame and wandering over to where Mika and Crowley were standing expectantly.

"He got fireworks," Crowley explained, taking another swig of his drink, "No, I don't know where from. But it's Ferid, so, I'm not questioning it."

"I hope you're not talking about me~" Ferid chuckled, lighting the base of the firework and watching as the flame travelled up the wood, running back to Crowley and diving in the middle of him and Mika.

There was a short pause, before suddenly, the firework shot up, letting out a loud, echoing bang before erupting into a vibrant display of colours.

Ferid and Crowley both let out a chorus of "oohs" and "aahs", Mika remaining in silence; his deep blue eyes gazing up into the sky.

Across from them, Lacus and René's fingers subconsciously intertwined, each of them taking a step closer to the other.

"Are you still wearing my ring?" Lacus asked, leaning around René to grab the other hand. With two fingers holding the ring, Lacus added hopefully, "Haha, one day…"

Ferid let out a low laugh, wrapping an arm annoyingly around Mika's shoulder and leaning on him, bringing a cigarette to his lips and exhaling a cloud of smoke. He sighed blissfully, "Ahhh, you see that, Mika?"

"What?" Mika replied plainly, eyes still focused on the sky as he plucked the cigarette from between Ferid's finger, taking a drag himself.

"You don't need money to buy happiness~" Ferid declared, gesturing to Lacus and René wrapped in each other's arms, "Or love, at that~"

"That's just cringy," Crowley mocked.

"I think it's true," Mika countered abruptly, a subtle smile tugging at his lips, "I think… this is alright, just how it is…"

Across from them, Lacus wrapped his arms around René's neck, pulling him into a stronger embrace. Their bodies pressed together, René raising a hand and running his fingers gently through Lacus' hair, his other hand snaking around his stomach.

Softly, Lacus placed his lips onto René's, sucking his bottom lips softly as René's tongue brushed over his.

For a brief moment, Lacus pulled away, whispering compassionately against the other's lips.

"I love you, René."

Closing his eyes again and deepening the kiss, René responded shortly after, his tongue gliding past Lacus' before he muttered his reply quietly.

"I love you too."


End file.
